NO ES LA SANGRE
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: No es la sangre la que garantiza el amor de una familia.


**NO ES LA SANGRE…**

 **(Oneshot)**

Siempre era lo mismo con Neal…

Todas las reuniones terminaban con él ebrio en algún rincón hablando incoherencias sin sentido.

No faltaba jamás su primo echándolo a sabiendas de que en ese estado, conducir era un peligro.

No faltaba jamás su buen tío calmando a Archie y llevando él mismo al moreno a alguna habitación desocupada.

Y Neal siempre contando la misma historia.

-Está con él pero es mía…

-Sí Neal, Sí...

-¡MIA!

-Ya cálmate sobrino, vas a despertar a la tía Elroy ¿No quieres que ella te vea así, verdad?

-No me interesa… No se lo vas a decir ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no. Ahora duerme un poco.

-Alan…

-Tranquilo sobrino, no pienses en ello.

-Eliza… extraño a mi hermanita.

-No te preocupes, ya pronto será Navidad. Eliza siempre viene para Navidad.

-Qué bueno, esa casa es demasiado grande para mí… nada como mi hermanita y sus revoltosos rapazuelos para darle un poco de vida a esa mansión.

… Y era cierto.

Desde la muerte de su padre y luego la de su madre, La mansión Leagan se había convertido en un mausoleo, donde día a día las horas literalmente morían llevándose un poco de sí mismo.

Eliza se había casado hace años con un Lord inglés… No, no _"aquel"_ Lord inglés.

Uno que poco tenía que ver con el gallardo rebelde ojiazul con el que se encaprichara de niña.

Este tenía como treinta años más que aquel, y si sus ojos eran azules, una maraña de arrugas cegaba cualquier atisbo de belleza pero algo de dulzura y bondad habían dejado.

Sin embargo, lejano a lo que se pudiera pensar Eliza lo quería.

¡Sí! Les hablo en serio. Eliza Leagan se enamoró de un Lord inglés que le doblaba la edad. O al menos eso parecía.

Quizás porque el viejo nada más verla puso el mundo entero a sus pies ofreciéndole el oro y el moro y hasta los cuernos de la luna hasta que ella dijo _"sí"_ y, vestidita de blanco (como si lo mereciera) se la llevó atravesando el océano hacia su antigua Inglaterra.

¡Ah! Pero en la mansión de aquel Lord, siempre era él quien tenía la última palabra.

Si Eliza daba alguna orden el anciano siempre decía _"sí mi vida"_ ¿Ven? ¡La última palabra!

Pero créanlo o no así eran felices es por eso que ella había aceptado darle dos hermosos hijos… aunque ninguno tenía los ojos de su padre, y habían tenido la gracia de sacar el hermoso rostro de su madre, lo cual tapaba cualquier atisbo de sospecha… ¡Pero no es de eso de lo que estamos hablando! Sino de que Eliza y su Lord eran muy felices.

Es por eso que ella no abandonaba Inglaterra sino en Navidad y quizás, si se sentía de ánimo, permanecía hasta después del Día de Reyes.

Los hijos de Eliza eran dos diablillos insoportables, traviesos como un gato con cola larga y maliciosos como… vamos, como habían sido ellos de niños.

Sin embargo, para Neal no había ya alegría más grande que cuando esos niños, llegaban a llenar la enorme mansión Leagan con risas, escándalo y travesuras.

La vida de Eliza era una risa tras otra.

En cambio la de Neal era todo lo contrario.

Verán; la historia que nos contaron está mal.

Neal no obligó a la pecosa de coletas rubias a aceptar un compromiso, ella lo aceptó porque así lo deseaba, lo cual había hecho al joven Neal, el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Cuando se casaron, a pesar de sus carácteres muy dispares, habían logrado cierta armonía, habían logrado estar bien.

Definitivamente, lo único que le había hecho falta a aquel muchacho majadero, había sido nada más que un poco de cariño y amor bien correspondido; y al parecer, lejano había quedado el amor frustrado de ella por aquel actor inglés.

Eso pensaba él…

Una convención de enfermeras, un par de días de seminarios fuera de Chicago… concretamente en New York, podían cambiarlo todo para siempre.

Volvió rara, seca, fría.

Se escabullía de entre sus brazos con la misma destreza de un gusano, él no comprendía. Pero un pesar se instalaba poco a poco dentro de su pecho; y el nombre de la gran manzana le retumbaba en la mente sin saber a ciencia cierta porqué.

Pronto encontró explicación a los cambios de su esposa y casi todo duda desapareció.

¡Claro! Las damas se ponen tan especiales durante el embarazo…

La casa se llenó de alegría con la noticia; su alegría, porque ella alegando estragos del embarazo estaba cada día más distante, más ausente de él.

Pero Neal continuaba llenándola de presentes y atenciones; de toda la ternura que un hombre como él puede llegar a dar.

Cuando nació la criatura todo fue júbilo y felicidad.

Un hermoso varón de piel blanca y naricita respingada que fue llamado Alan, como el abuelo, llegó para completar su alegría.

Ni si quiera importaron los comentarios atravesados, los cuchicheos.

Y es que verán, el recién nacido tenía los ojos azules. Pero, todos los bebés los tienen así al nacer ¿o no?

¡Ya cambiarían! Será cuestión de un par de meses.

Al año de nacido no cabía ya más duda ni más espera; aquel hermoso bebé de piel blanca y cabello casi rubio tenía definitivamente los ojos azules.

Neal lo miraba gatear, juguetear, corretear en el jardín, año tras año; dándose más y más cuenta de que aquel bebé no podría jamás, ni tiñéndose el cabello, ni pasando todo un mes bajo el sol de la Florida, parecerse a él.

Pero lo amaba.

Lo amaba como a nada en el mundo, como solo podía amar a su esposa… su esposa.

Aquella mujer que desde antes del nacimiento de Alan se le acercaba lo necesario y que aceptaba cumplir con sus deberes de esposa ya por compromiso.

El amaba a aquel niño, y que Alan corriera a él con sus blancos bracitos extendidos gritando _"¡papá, papá!"_ era la dicha más grande que él podría sentir.

Pero la zozobra lo consumía y la botella lo llamaba. Pronto las discusiones por su estado no se hicieron esperar y el alcohol, el mejor amigo de la lengua y las penas acumuladas, hizo que aquella pregunta guardada y salándose dentro de él durante 5 años reventara de una vez por toda la casa.

Ella no le mintió más; le dijo toda la verdad. Una verdad que, aunque la presentía, aunque dentro de sí ya la sabía; no por eso dejó de destrozarle el alma en mil pedazos que jamás ha podido volver a juntar.

Un par de días después ella se iba.

Un automóvil afuera de la mansión Leagan esperaba por ella y su equipaje, parte del cual, era aquel niño hermoso que él había criado como el mejor padre del mundo durante 5 años.

Al mirar por la ventana pudo reconocer a través de la ventanilla el blanco perfil y el ondulado castaño de los cabellos del hombre que venía a reclamar lo suyo… a robarle su vida.

¡Cómo lloró Alan cuando en su corta edad entendió lo que pasaba! Hasta las patadas llegó por soltarse de su madre y correr con sus blancos bracitos extendidos gritando _"¡Papá, papá!"_ sollozando a lágrima herida.

Y Neal no lo rechazó; lo tomó entre sus brazos apretándolo contra su pecho, mientras los bracitos del niño parecían pretender asfixiarlo… pero no lo lamentaba.

Lo mejor que le podría suceder en ese momento es que su vida terminara; y si tan solo aquel angelito pudiera tener la fuerza suficiente para ahorcarlo, no lo impediría.

Pero sabía que eso era imposible, así que simplemente se limitó a acariciar suavemente los suaves cabellos hasta que se calmara, susurrándole palabras de aliento y consuelo.

Diciéndole que así debía ser, que era por un corto tiempo, que hiciera caso a mamá y fuera buen chico.

Que muy pronto se volverían a ver y volverían a jugar en el jardín.

Que le cumpliría la promesa de llevarlo a la Florida, de llevarlo a conocer el mar. Ese mar que era idéntico a sus ojos…

Y de pronto Alan lo miró directo a los ojos; ámbar y azul marino encontrándose perlados por las lágrimas.

Y de la boca inocente de aquella criatura salió una sentencia increíble para un niño de esas edad: _"Tu siempre serás mi papá…"_

La madre reclamó a su hijo, y él no lo impidió. De todas formas el niño ya estaba calmado.

Lo dejó ir, con el corazón hundiéndosele en una negrura espesa, dejó ir aquel pedazo de cielo que sería lo más parecido a la felicidad que jamás había conocido, y nunca más lo volvió a ver.

Por eso bebía, por la traición de su amor, de aquel amor que aun le latía dentro del pecho aunque le doliera.

Porque lo separaron de su hijo, ese hijo que no había engendrado, lo sabía bien; pero que sentía tan suyo quizás más, que si hubiera sido sangre de su sangre.

Porque eso no era tan importante ¿o sí? Con su padre que sí era su padre nunca sintió aquel vínculo que él sabía tenía con aquella criatura de ojitos azules.

¿Y él? ¿Acaso él no vivía a los gritos con su padre el Duque? ¿Qué garantía es la sangre? ¡Ninguna!

Es el amor… recién lo había entendido mientras Alan crecía, es el amor lo único que importa.

El amor de un padre por su hijo; de un niño por su padre.

Por aquel padre, a cuya voz aprendió a reaccionar cuando aún estaba en el vientre materno, aquel padre que lo sostuvo primero que nadie segundos después de haber nacido.

Aquel que de madrugada, mientras la rubia era presa de la _"depresión post-parto"_ no tenía ningún reparo en calentar una mamila y alimentarlo mientras lo mecía suavemente para que dejara dormir a mamá.

Ese es un padre; un padre que él mismo jamás se imaginó que podría llegar a ser porque jamás se imaginó llegar a amar como amaba ahora.

Por eso esperaba con ansias la Navidad cuando llegaba Eliza con sus hijos, porque no eran suyos pero por medio de ellos medía los años, y lograba definir qué tan alto estaría Alan este verano; o en qué grado estaría ya en la escuela.

La difícil edad de la adolescencia ¿Sería Alan tan rebelde como sus sobrinos? ¡Sin duda! Con la sangre de esos dos corriéndole dentro…

Eliza llegó por fin y con ella aquellos dos jovencitos hermosos y orgullosos, como todo buen Leagan que se respete, mirando por encima del hombro a todo el mundo y burlándose de todo.

¡Qué hermosos muchachos! Dos hombrecitos ya, pero que no dejaban de gritar _"¡mamáááááá!"_ cada vez que algo no les salía como ellos querían y que hacían reír a Neal recordándose así mismo a esa edad.

La víspera de Navidad tocaron a la puerta de la mansión Leagan y la pelirroja acudió a atender.

Al abrir la puerta su expresión cambió de inmediato y sus ojos se endurecieron más de la cuenta.

Pero luego respiró profundo y una nostálgica sonrisa se dejó ver en sus labios carmesí, pues de inmediato su cerebro hizo cuentas y comprendió algo que saltaba a la vista; y entendió que no había mejor momento ni habría mejor regalo…

-¡Neal! … gritó ella - ¡Te buscan hermano!

Al salir, el hombre moreno de bigote, que no había perdido el fuego del ámbar de su mirada, tuvo la primera reacción de dejarse llenar de coraje al mirar el rostro del joven en la puerta.

Ese rostro que el detestaba y que había sido su cruz casi toda la vida porque desde el colegio lo había odiado pero desde hace 13 años atrás todavía más.

Porque se lo había robado todo.

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que aquel debía estar ya tan mayor como él, y que ni todos los menjurjes hollywoodenses pudieran haberlo mantenido tan hermoso como el joven que veía en la puerta.

Y se quedó estático, impávido, mirando el pesado equipaje que había a los pies del joven cuya piel ya no era tan blanca como él la recordaba.

-Fui a la Florida – habló el muchacho – fui a conocer el mar. Pero me gustaría volver algún día; contigo… papá.

Al escuchar esa palabra los ojos ámbar del hombre se llenaron de lágrimas, una gran sonrisa nacida del corazón mismo afloró a sus labios y no pudo más estar estático en la puerta.

Envolviendo a aquel joven hombre entre sus brazos dejó salir toda aquella mezcla de dolor y alegría.

Dolor encerrado dentro de sí durante 13 años de soledad y la felicidad de escuchar esa voz; aquella voz que no por ser más grave ahora había perdido la candidez y la dulzura que él recordaba, llamándolo _"papá"_

Eliza desde un rincón observaba la escena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cuando sus hijos salieron a ver qué sucedía, ella ¡cómo nunca! Los redujo a manotones y los envió a la cocina con ella detrás.

Nada rompería el milagro que se estaba obrando aquella víspera de navidad.

-¡Has vuelto! ¿Cómo?

-Ya soy mayor de edad papá, nadie puede retenerme ahora.

-Papá me dices… ¿cómo lo has recordado…? ¿Cómo me has mantenido en tu mente todos estos años?

-Ella hablaba de ti papá, cuando _"él"_ no escuchaba, ella me contaba la pena de su conciencia y siempre me decía que eras un buen hombre… mamá murió diciéndome que tú eres un buen hombre. Además, ¡te dije que tú siempre serías mi papá!

Ambos hombres volvieron a abrazarse fuertemente, para luego cargando la cantidad de maletas entrar a la casa entre risas de júbilo.

¡Había tanto que decirse tanto que contarse!

Pero Alan venía para quedarse, así que, ya tendrían tiempo de volverse a conocer.

Fin.


End file.
